


The Six Times Lucy Pevensie Saw Color

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Although this story is not focused on soulmates it takes place in a soulmate AU, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Female Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Female Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, No Dialogue, POV Female Character, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: In a soulmate AU where people see in black and white until they meet their soulmate, Lucy Pevensie is shocked to find color in a wardrobe.





	The Six Times Lucy Pevensie Saw Color

 

The first time Lucy Pevensie saw color, there was no one else around. It wasn't supposed to work that way. Everyone was born seeing in black and white until they met their soulmate. You weren't supposed to gain color with no one else in sight. But then, you weren't supposed to find an entire country in a wardrobe either. She hadn't time to ponder this curiosity until later. Once she had said goodbye to Mr. Tumnus and returned to her own world.

The colors faded quickly as she stepped back out of the wardrobe. That wasn't supposed to happen either. Once you got colors, they stayed for the rest of your life. Looking back into the wardrobe, Lucy could see the vibrant colors of Narnia. But looking forward into the spare room she could only see the muted grays of England. She would later learn that it was the same for her brothers and sister.

*~~~*

The second time Lucy Pevensie saw color, it was a relief to learn that Narnia had not become grayscale. The way England still was. As she continued on her way to meet with Mr. Tumnus, Lucy took her time. Exploring all the different shades that this world had to offer. And wishing that she knew the names of these colors.

She was overjoyed to learn that Edmund had been there too. She was certain that he would support her story to Peter and Susan. She wanted to ask him if he had seen the colors too. But when he lied to their older siblings, she knew that there was no point in asking.

*~~~*

The third time Lucy Pevensie saw color, it had become far less of a shock to her. She was becoming accustomed to only seeing colors on one side of the wardrobe. Edmund had seen the colors already, but to Peter and Susan, they were astonishing.

Seeing in color was the same, Mrs. Beaver would later explain, in Narnia as it was in England. One only saw in color once they had met their soulmate. She had only seen whites and grays before she met Mr. Beaver. As for how the children could see in color only in Narnia. The Beavers could only offer one explanation. Rather than having conventional soulmates, perhaps the young people were instead called to Narnia.

 

Having grown up in Narnia it was quite a shock to them all to find themselves children again. And it was just as much of a shock to discover that they had lost their ability to see in color. They had all become so used to seeing color, that they had forgotten how plain and dreary gray truly was. Everything Lucy saw looked like a poor imitation of the way it ought to look. Once you had experienced colors, everything looked dull by comparison. Professor Kirke simply nodded when they mentioned it to him. "Once you have seen the best version of something, everything else pales."

*~~~*

The fourth time Lucy Pevensie saw color, they had been pulled into Narnia without warning. All the young kings and queens wished to do was become reacquainted with the place that they had thought lost. They had never expected to return to Narnia, and yet here they were. The colors just as vibrant and glorious as they had been during their reign.

 

Lucy was sad when the time came to leave Narnia again and to once again lose her colors. But she consoled herself with the knowledge that Aslan intended for her and Edmund to return once more. Her heart ached for Peter and Susan, struggling with the knowledge that they would never return to their kingdom again. Lucy could not imagine how it must feel to know that Narnia and the colors it brought with it was lost to you forever.

*~~~*

The fifth time Lucy Pevensie saw color, a picture had become a portal. Taking herself, Edmund, and their beastly cousin Eustace onto a Narnian ship bound for the ends of the world. "The colors are more vibrant here," was the only nice thing she heard Eustace say when they arrived. She did not dwell on colors now for there was too much work to be done. But she appreciated them every day that she had them.

 

When she nearly cast the spell of beauty in the wizard's home, Lucy thought again about color. Had she cast the spell would it change the color of her hair? Of her eyes? Her skin? Would the changes have appeared back in England? Or would they have been visible only in Narnia?

 

Leaving Narnia for the last time broke her heart. It felt far more like home than England did, and she hated the thought of never seeing home again. And the colors, how was she to live without them?

*~~~*

The sixth time Lucy Pevensie saw color, she was never without it again. She had felt the great jerk as the train lurched and bounced unexpectedly. Reaching for Peter and Edmund, she closed her eyes and waited for whatever happened next. When she opened them, she saw everything. She saw the colors, even more effervescent than the vibrancy of what she would soon learn was the Old Narnia. A mere shadow of the True Narnia of Aslan's country. She saw her companions, those who had been with her on the train, and those whom she had never expected to see again. All glowed with the same light that she felt. They were home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AUs, and this was an interesting challenge to write one without soulmates.
> 
> Mr. and Mrs. Beaver are correct. While most people in this universe have soulmates, the Pevensie children are an exception. They are drawn to Narnia rather than to other people. They don't mind. They're all aro/ace.
> 
> Professor Kirke sees color (because of Polly), but understands when the children talk about how dreary England looks. He found the Narnian colors to be brighter than the English ones.
> 
> Eustace sees color because of Jill. My headcanon is that they both got colors while standing in a crowd of classmates and didn't realize that it was each other until later.
> 
> The pictures pre-edit are from the BBC's version of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.


End file.
